One More Chance
by PoisonedMist
Summary: Mickie who has Blossom her 4 year old daughter, wakes up to the knocking of Randy Orton at her daughter, as the hour goes on Randy finds out that Blossom is actually his. Mickie gives him one more chance, but will Randy keep to his word, or not?


I awoke to the door being banged on. I slowly got up hoping that it didn't wake Blossom. I looked around for something to put around with me, I leant to the bathroom door and slid on my pink and blue dressing gown. So comfortable. I walked over to the door unlocking it I opened and saw the father of my 4 year old child. Someone I didn't want to see, how did he know I was here. Not that I didn't want him here, I mean come on we have a kid, and he hardly sees her. But then again he don't know that Blossom is his. We were together, the day I was going to tell him I was pregnant was the day he broke up with me, and he soon moved on to another girl much better than me.

"Hello Mickie!" Randy smiled down at me. Gosh he had got taller. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

"Hello Orton" I replied making small talk. He pushed past me and sat down on the chair next to the bay window.

"So, I was in the neighbourhood and I thought id stop by" Randy smiled. I laughed.

"You wanted to stop by to see me? Randy Orton don't just think he's stop by!" I spoke through my laughter.

"You're right there is something I want!" Randy smirked. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Aw Randy, isn't Sam giving you any?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"I'm not with Sam anymore!" Randy smirked.

"That doesn't surprise me!" I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Nothing, now if you excuse me I have to go see if our daughter is ok!" Mickie said, she covered her mouth noticing what she said.

"Okay" Randy said, he then shot his head back round. "Our daughter? What are you going on about? We never had a kid! Are you living in a dream world Mickie?" Randy asked me.

"I never said our daughter, I said my daughter!"

"No Mickie you said our daughter, what are you going on about?" Randy asked me with a fierce tone.

"For fuck sake Randy I don't have time for this, I have to go see Blossom, now can you please leave?" I replied getting angrier.

"Not until you tell me why you said our daughter!" Randy said folding his arms. I felt my cheeks go red with anger.

"I am not telling you, now just leave!" I shouted loudly. I heard little footsteps coming down the stairs, I turned to see blossom.

"Mommy, why are you shouting? You woke me up!" Blossom said rubbing her eyes.

"Aw sweetie I'm sorry, go back to sleep if you want!" I replied to my daughter.

"I wont be able to sleep now, who is that mommy?" Blossom asked me pointing to Randy. Randy smiled, stood up, walked over to Blossom and picked her up.

"Well hello there cutie!" Randy said spinning her slightly. She laughed.

"Hello Mr tall man!" Blossom smiled.

"How old are you then?" Randy asked her. For some reason I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm.. Mommy how old am I again?" Blossom asked me with her big crystal blue eyes. Just like Randy's

"You're 4 sweetie!" I said answering her question.

"Wow so you're a big girl now?" Randy smirked spinning her slightly. Blossom nodded. Randy put her down and sat down on the chair again. Blossom wondered into the kitchen. I followed her to make sure she was ok. I sat her on the stool which sat by the long table. She waiting patiently.

"Do you want toast or cereal baby?" I asked her turning slightly.

"Can I have some cereal please mommy!" Blossom replied smiling. I smiled back at her. I made the cereal and lay it on the table, which was close enough so Blossom could reach.

"Mommy has to go into the front room, be a good girl and do not touch anything!" I told her sternly with a smile. She smiled back. Randy stood up as I entered the room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Randy asked.

"Tell you what exactly?" I asked.

"That, that kid in there is mine!" Randy glared.

"How did you work that out?" I asked. He laughed slightly.

"Mickie I may look stupid but I really am not. Firstly you say our daughter, then she tells me she is 4. Work it out Mickie, 4 years ago I was with you. Which obviously makes Blossom my daughter!" Randy said blinking a lot.

"Look Randy, the day I was going to tell you, was the day you broke up with me, since then I didn't have the guts to ring you, and still this day if you never arrived it would of never been told or figured out. I am truly sorry Randy but I thought if you can break my heart then you can break our daughters heart. You're a wrestler, you're always on the move, country to country. No offence Randy but id rather not have my child growing up to think her dad don't love her enough to not stay at home!" I said just coming out with everything. Randy stood there for a moment.

"Ok lets get some things straight, want to know the real truth why I came here. Well here it is whether you like it or not. I love you still. Always have I was stupid to let you go. And I hate us not being together now. I was stupid back then, but im not stupid now. If I could just be with you one more time, I would get down on one knee and ask you to be with me forever because that's how I feel. And to be fair the news about the daughter thing, yes a little shocking and yes im a little upset you didn't tell me, but I can understand why, back then I was a total jerk, now im different and if you let me stay around I will show you the type of man I am now. I will take you and Blossom on holidays, I will stay home and take us out to eat, rent movies to watch as a family. Stuff like that Mickie. And if you want, if you truly want me to. Just for you and Blossom I will give up my job, no matter how much I love it. Because I love you!" Randy spoke all the time looking into my eyes. This urge came over me to kiss him, and that's what I did. I didn't know why, or how I managed to. But it happened, and wow all the feelings for him before came flushing back. I suppose I could give him one more chance, but if he fucks up his out. I suppose I could do that.

"If you're serious about this, then you can have ONE more chance. But If you fuck up you will be far gone!" I replied jumping into his open arms.


End file.
